


Бесконечная дорога

by Cammia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Два человека и бесконечная дорога в никуда.





	Бесконечная дорога

Парадокс: для них был открыт весь мир, но этот мир сжался для Ли до дорожного полотна. Серая лента с шуршанием уходила под колеса или подошвы и днем, и ночью. Сны были наполнены этим успокаивающим шуршанием, как белым шумом. Оно стало доказательством нормальности: подтверждением, что все хорошо, что все, происходящее с ними, правильно. 

— Прости, — сказал Калетака на ночном привале, когда Ли вглядывался сквозь наползавший от костра дым в звезды. — Не так все должно было закончиться. Не сюда я должен был вас привести. 

Ли согласился, не уточняя, что от «вас» остался только он один. 

А сам смотрел на мутную пелену Млечного пути и вспоминал ту ночь, когда прошел посвящение. Старик, пародия на шаманов прошлого, опоивший его травами до полубессознательного состояния, разрисовал тело Ли старыми письменами, пока тот бессмысленно пялился в огонь. Огоньки пламени и дыма, уплывавшие под верхушку вигвама, скручивались в фигуры, в тот момент исполненные смысла. Ли казалось, он видит свою судьбу и не спорил, когда старик важно изрек: 

— Воин. Воин и спутник. 

Воин и спутник. Вот в чем заключалась его роль. Ли был точно в том месте, где должен был. 

— Ты вспоминаешь про сына? — спросил как-то Калетака на другом привале. Небо было затянуто кисейными тучами, через которые не мог пробиться даже лунный свет. Темнота надежно скрывала лицо, и Ли смог соврать: да, вспоминает, и про него, и про жену. 

Врал, а сам думал про совсем другую ночь, случившуюся лет двадцать назад — или сотню лет, по его ощущениям. Ночь, наполненную неловкой, но искренней юношеской ласки. Тело Таки в его объятиях, гибкое и тонкое, словно ивовая ветка. Да, это точно было сотню лет назад. И больше не повторялось, как и взрыв обостренных чувств, какой бывает только при первой любви. 

— Интересно, что сейчас в Ираке, — сказал Калетака какое-то время спустя. Сколько, Ли не мог бы утверждать: время, как и дорога, растянулось в тягучую бесконечность. 

— То же, что и всегда, — коротко ответил Ли. 

То же, что и всегда: смерть, убийства, сильный жрет слабого. Но в кои-то веки это естественный ход вещей. 

Там, в Ираке, Ли поддерживала только мысль о возвращении. Он думал о Марии и сыне, о тесной квартирке в Остине. Но мысли все чаще уплывали обратно в «Блэк Хэт», к хопи, к... Тут Ли опускал занавес, не позволяя себе касаться старых воспоминаний, словно одним этим он мог оскорбить Таку. 

Он так и не признался сочувствующим, что уход Марии был подобен снятым оковам: больше не было нужды отыгрывать положенный приличиями сценарий. Можно было просто следовать дурацкому предсказанию недошамана. Быть на своем месте. 

Когда-то давным-давно, лежа головой на чужом плече, Ли сказал: 

— Я бы хотел сейчас просто уйти с тобой. 

И замер, испуганный своей смелостью и счастливый тем, что темнота прячет его под вуалью.. Тогда Така отшутился, и Ли сделал вид, что его слова и были шуткой. 

Кто знал, что они станут пророчеством. 

Воин и спутник. Ли преуспел в первом, и пришло время преуспеть во втором. 

Так думал Ли очередной беззвездной ночью, когда окружавшая тьма мешалась с дымным запахом костра и душным — пыли. Когда он повернул голову, придвинулся к лежащему рядом человеку и коснулся губами сначала дрогнувшей щеки, а потом — удивленно приоткрытого рта. Подождал, не оттолкнут ли. 

Его не оттолкнули.


End file.
